GiottoXTsuna
by nami misa
Summary: Tsuna: huh? Giotto is alive! and he is my teacher! sonna! Giotto: *sigh* read and find out what happens (yaoi story - writing from Giotto side)


"Decimo" I called Tsunayoshi Sawada while he was sitting in his office and works.

"What is it Primo" he says without even looking

"Get out work. I know the boss thing is new to you but you can't work all day."

"If you want me to take a break I wont cause than I wont finish till the tomorrow"

"Out" now Tsunayoshi lift his look at me. "I said out"

"Why would I? I am working Primo"

"Out. Go be with your guardians. Now."

"But..."

"No but. Now" Tsunayoshi looked at me but he wasn't going to go out. I sigh and opened the office door as I lift him and threw him out locking the door after him. He looked angry and than he went down and I started working on his job.

I don't know why but I am very worried for Decimo. And not once I help him and try to make his life better. Cozato says that maybe_ I fell in love _with him. But he is my grandson is it even possible? Not only that he is _alive_ I am a _ghost_ no more than that. There is nothing that can change that... **Unless**...

After I finished Tsunayoshi work I went to Arcobaleno.

I appeared in fount on the _Sky Arcobaleno _**Yuni **who was in a meeting with all the others Arcobaleno. There are already in there real age and Yuni is a lot more adult like.

_**Colonnello**_and_**Lal **_are already together married and happy, _**Reborn**_ found a Killer** girlfriend **and they live together, _**Fon**_ is dating** I-pin**, _**Skull**_ has lot of fan girls and fan boys, _**Yuni**_ is with **Gamma** she is in his age now a bit younger, and **Verde**, still in his work.

"We just wanted to talk to you Giotto Primo" says Yuni with a soft voice.

"Than I came in time"

"Yes indeed. Would you like to sit?" Says _Yuni _with a soft smile offering a chair.

"Yes thank you" I sat down. "What did you want?"

"We want the same thing you want." Says suddenly _Reborn_ as I looked at him calm but inside a bit stress as he kept talking. "We all know Dame-Tsuna problem"

"With the office?" I am relaxed now.

"Yes and the best teacher that can teach them its you but your time is limited, so you can't do it." Says _Colonnello_

"True." I never liked the Arcobaleno they complete each other but I can see that now _Verde_ will talk.

"I need Cozato" says _Verde_

_I knew he woul-... Wait what? _"Why you need Cozato?" I asked.

"You will be here for a while and Cozato also can help you." Says_ Verde_

"Fine" I called _Cozato_ and than till the end of the day, _**me and Cozato**_, were _**alive.**_

The next day, me, _Cozato _and all the Arcobaleno, went to Vongola. _Yuni _and _Reborn_ talked to Tsunayoshi. He seem to refuse to the Idea for some reason and _Reborn_ hit him with the gun...

After an hour of a talk he finally agreed. Decimo Shimon also were there and he was going to help us too cause he already knows but I am his teacher and there helpers, they will do Tsuna's work.

In the time pass I started calling him Tsuna and he calls me Giotto, we laugh a lot but also very serious. In one of the days that I get back to my and Cozato house, I enter and sit down on the couch.

This time when I came back Cozato came to me and said to me

"_You like Tsuna don't you Giotto_?"

I blushed deeply even thou Cozato said that maybe I like him its still made me blush.

For long time I started getting away from Tsuna till he came to my and Cozato house.

I was socked when I opened the door and saw Tsuna there.

"Can I talk to you Giotto"

"Sure..." I let him in and as I close the door I said "I want to talk to you too Tsuna"

We sat down on the couch and for a few minuets we sat in quite not saying a word.

"Tsuna" I said as Tsuna looked at me. I took a deep breath and said "I love you"

Shocked from myself not able to talk anymore I looked at the table not knowing what Tsuna face.

"I love you too Giotto" I heard Tsuna's voice saying it as I smiled and looked at him,blushing but not like him that turned into a tomato, I pulled Tsuna to me to a deep kiss.

**The End~~~**

"_Hmm_?"

"**Ahhh**!" Me and Tsuna scream and broke the kiss as we heard Cozato's voice

_"-,- came in the wrong time huh?"_(yes Cozato you did) Says Cozato and walks out.

Hmm... Now its

The End...

"Awkward..."

"Shh Tsuna shh"


End file.
